


vulnerable

by DangerousLiaisons



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Casual Sex, Closeted, Closeted Character, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Healthy Relationships, Heteronormativity, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internalized Homophobia, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Non-Sexual Touching, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Nudity, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Sex, Public Nudity, Queerplatonic Relationships, Scent Marking, Sexual Content, Slurs, Social Commentary, Touching, Toxic Masculinity, Vampires, Werewolves, at some points, but since i apparently can't write a story without it there might be more, casual nudity, mild watersports, probably more explicit sex in another chapter we'll see, sexual touching, this story is kinda fluffy lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousLiaisons/pseuds/DangerousLiaisons
Summary: edward has something he wants to tell jacob and their relationship changes quicklypack dynamics also come into playcw: homophobic language and slursi don't know what this story is, it was supposed to be about edward and jacob liking being naked around each other but now it's that plus social commentary on straight men and homophobia! also the irony of straight men doing gay things with each other but still being homophobic is just *chefs kiss* and i exaggerate that here for sure!will they become better people? idk i haven't thought that far yet so we'll all see!!!
Relationships: Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Jacob Black/Seth Clearwater, jacob black/pack, paul lahote/seth clearwater
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't watched twilight in years nor do i care about it but for some reason i felt compelled to write this???
> 
> will probably be only a few chapters 
> 
> also if you see anything i should tag please let me know! i hate tagging
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The deal was simple. Jacob only had to do one thing — meet Edward in a field by his house to talk. He had no idea what to expect, but he was still going regardless.

It had happened the other day. Edward came up behind him out of nowhere and breathed against Jacob’s neck.

“Meet me on Friday in the field behind your house at 3,” he’d said.

He was gone before Jacob could turn around. 

Now, he stood there, waiting. His phone read 2:59 and he was uncharacteristically nervous. 

“Hello, Jacob,” Edward’s familiar haunting voice echoed the second it turned 3pm.

“Edward,” Jacob nodded, putting his phone away. “What is—”

“No, no,” Edward smiled softly, as if Jacob were mistaken. “Not yet.”

“What?” Jacob asked.

“If we’re going to do this, we need to be doing it like men,” Edward stated, holding back a smile.

“Doing what? You gonna fight me?” Jacob laughed. 

“Of course not. I just want to talk, Jacob,” Edward said, and it almost felt soothing.

“Talk like men?”

“Yes.”

“How would you like to talk like men?” Jacob laughed again.

“Nude,” stated Edward without hesitation.

“Why?”

“I would just appreciate it more if we could,” Edward said, his voice still calm and hushed. “It feels properly raw.”

Jacob, of course, had no problem with nudity. He was around nude men all the time and he loved his body. Nudity was completely normal in the pack. As soon as they shifted back from wolves, getting dressed was rarely the first thing on their minds. Often, they stayed naked while they ate lunch or roughhoused or cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie. It wasn’t anything but normal. 

So, Jacob didn’t think much of getting naked in front of another man. He assumed that vampires normalized nudity too. In fact, he was glad Edward wanted them to get naked — his body was carved from the gods and this was his chance to show up his competition.

Jacob suppressed a smirk as he lifted his shirt off. His six-pack abs were rock hard and clean shaven. He watched Edward watch him and couldn’t help but let his smirk show a little. He dropped his pants, kicked off his shoes and socks. Then, his smirk grew as he dropped his boxers. He was big. Very big. With his muscles, abs, and size of his dick, he knew he’d upstaged Edward. Hopefully this put Edward in his place, he thought.

“Thank you, Jacob,” Edward said. 

The vampire then began to do the same. He took his shoes and socks off first. Then his jeans. Then his shirt. Jacob’s smirk faded as he saw the vampire didn’t have a six-pack, but instead an eight-pack. Lightly hairy, too. His smirk fully disappeared once Edward dropped his underwear and he saw that his competition had a bigger, thicker, and harrier dick. It was embarrassing, really. A vampire being harrier than a werewolf? Humiliating.

“Is this why you wanted to get naked?” Jacob asked. “So you could show my you’ve got better abs and a bigger dick?”

“Of course not, Jake. Can I call you Jake?” 

Jacob nodded.

“I wanted us to be at our most honest state. The thought to compare our bodies never crossed my mind. In fact, I admire your body.”

Jacob blushed. Not from the compliment, but rather out of further humiliation. He had just drawn attention to their differences and Edward wouldn’t have even noticed otherwise. Jacob’s dick wasn’t small, of course. It was significantly above average. But Edward still had him beat by a couple inches. Jacob couldn’t get himself to stop caring.

“Listen,” Edward said. “I want to talk about Bella.”

“Okay, so talk.”

“I have no interest in her whatsoever.”

“What?” Jacob’s eyes went wide.

“Truthfully, I have no interest in women whatsoever,” Edward smiled awkwardly. This would change things for Jacob forever.

“So...”

“I’m only with her so you can’t be.” Edward broke into a laugh for a millisecond, but then resumed his serious persona. 

“What?” Jacob couldn’t read Edward’s expression. It kept shifting. One second it was cold and reserved, the next he was laughing. Yet there was a hint of something else. Something that made this encounter feel fake. 

“I know that’s hard to hear, but it’s for you,” said Edward.

“For me? Just let me have her.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t do that.”

“If you’re gay, what’s the issue?” Jacob asked.

“You’ll see in time, Jake, that this is for you.”

“So why even tell me about it?”

“Because I care about you. Deeply,” Edward stated. “And it will help you in the short-term to know that I’m doing nothing romantic or sexual with her.” 

“So let me do those things with her,” Jake said, almost in a whine. Edward suppressed a laugh. 

“I’m sorry, Jake, I really am.”

Jake scoffed. “I’ll tell her you’re gay.”

“Jake,” Edward said, disappointed. “So much learning to do still. I’m trying to help you get on the right path.”

“Path to what?” Jacob shouted.

“Please just trust me.”

Jacob clenched his jaw. “Who else knows you’re a fag?” The word slipped out and Jacob hated himself for it. It wasn’t his word. 

“Jake, please don’t use that kind of language,” Edward said, still calm as ever.

“Who else knows?” Jacob restated. 

“Most people. My family. Bella’s dad.”

“Bella’s dad?”

“I’m not sexual with Bella, but her father is another story,” Edward stated.

Jacob looked repulsed. “You’re cheating on her with her father?”

Edward nodded. “And many others.”

“Why are you telling me all this? How do you know I won’t go to Bella and tell her every word?” Jacob snapped.

“You can tell her whatever you liked. I wanted to confide in you, man-to-man, as a friend.”

“You act like she’s territory that you’ve marked or something,” Jacob said, disgusted.

Edward laughs.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Territory marking seems like you’re thing, Jake.”

“You’re right,” Jacob growled. “And I could mark you right now.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m not very submissive,” Edward said, calmly and smiling. “If anything, I’d be the one to put you on all fours and emptying myself inside and all over you.”

The statement didn’t shock Jacob in the slightest. His pack often got wet and messy with marking each other, sexually and platonically. And Jacob was used to being submissive — his pack members, especially Seth and Paul, were always passing him around to breed. 

“Alright, so I’m gonna go now.” 

“Oh, I was hoping we could talk some more,” Edward said. “I brought a picnic blanket and some champagne.”

Jacob looked down by Edwards clothes and noticed the blanket and bottle. This was all feeling too weird to be real. Edward laid out the blanket and popped the cork, smiling at Jacob. He poured two glasses for them. 

It was a cloudy day, but as Edward lay down on the blanket, the sun came out for a second, illuminating his skin. Jacob couldn’t help but admire the beauty for the moment. He sat on the other side.

The situation was feeling more surreal by the second. Two men who Jacob had thought wanted the same girl were now alone together, fully nude, drinking Champaign. He took a sip. 

“I’m happy we’re nude,” Edward said. “Such a freeing feeling.”

“I don’t understand your motives,” Jacob stated. 

“I want us to be friends. Really close,” Edward replied. His eyes were closed as he lay, soaking up some nonexistent sun. 

“So you confided all of that in me to be closer?”

“That’s what friends do.”

“Why now?”

“Because I care more about you than her and it was too hard to pretend anymore, Jake.”

“Why do you care about me?”

“Jacob, so many questions,” Edward laughed. “Just enjoy the moment. You can put your head on my chest if you’d like.”

Jacob couldn’t tell if he’d like that or not. He pondered the thought. 

“I really enjoy platonic nudity. So, please don’t take this as I’m trying to flirt with you,” Edward added.

“Oh, I didn’t,” Jacob replied. 

“I always admired that about the werewolves. Male nudity is such a beautiful thing.”

Jacob didn’t disagree. He always felt closer to his pack when they were nude. Platonic nudity, Jacob agreed in his mind. He lay his head on Edward’s chest.

Edward immediately placed one hand on Jacob’s pecs to trace lines across them. The other hand found its way to Jacob’s hair. They both hummed.

“We could move in together in a nice cottage,” Edward said. “This could be the norm.”

Jacob held on to Edward’s arms as his fingers traced his chest.

“Just us two?” Jacob asked.

“If you didn’t mind. We’d still be in town, right near your pack, of course. We could build it together.”

“As... as a couple?” Jacob asked nervously.

“We can take it day by day. If our relationship develops a romantic or sexual aspect, then we should just let it happen. If not, we can remain friends. Casual nudity will always be a part of it, though, I promise,” Edward assured him. 

“I’m still very confused by what’s happening,” Jacob stated.

“Why’s that?”

“Because we were rivals up until a few minutes ago.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Edward said. “Obviously I’ve known I’m gay for a while. And when I came here, I was immediately attracted to you. Our feud was fun until it felt superficial. I had thought we’d get over it and become friends by now. But you’re quite persistent so I just had to give in. I know it sounds weird. But I’m not very good at making friends, especially male friends. I didn’t know what to do. I had to build the confidence to meet you here today to be honest.”

“I understand that,” Jacob nodded. 

Edward ran his fingers across Jacob’s jaw and up across his lips. Jacob went to say something but Edward slid his fingers inside Jacob’s mouth and moaned. 

“That feels like heaven,” Edward stated.

Jacob held onto Edward’s hand and sucked on his fingers.

“God, I could take you right now.”

It took Jacob a second to understand what he meant. 

“Like really, really take you. Better than those wolves ever could.”

Jacob took Edward’s fingers out of his mouth. He wasn’t surprised that Edward knew about that. Actually, he’d be more surprised if someone didn’t know about that. Except Bella and her obliviousness. Jacob was very proud to pleasure his pack mates every day. They gave him all the love and attention he could want. 

Jacob inched himself down Edward’s body, so his head was right next to Edward’s penis — flush against his cheek. 

“You’ve pulled quite the 180 today,” Edward laughed. 

“What are we going to do about Bella?”

“Oh, Jacob,” Edwards kept chuckling. “I was just messing with you earlier. She’s been my beard, nothing more.”

“Jesus, I knew something was off when you were talking!” 

“I thought my acting was phenomenal,” Edward laughed.

“You’re really weird,” Jacob said. 

“I would never be so controlling about someone else’s life.”

“So, who were you not out to?” Jacob asked.

“My family didn’t know I’m gay. Never told them and they never asked about my relationships. Always been kind of a loner, as you know. I mustered up the courage to tell them recently so I didn’t need Bella anymore, hence me trying to be friends with you,” Edward explained.

“So the cheating didn’t happen?” Jacob said.

Edward become more serious. “No. But you should know I have been with a lot of men in this town. And, yes, that does include Charlie.”

“Wow.”

“I’m very sorry I didn’t tell you all of this. You’re the first person I came to after telling my family. I would’ve told you sooner but I wasn’t certain if you were queer,” stated Edward.

“How’d they take it?”

“Very well.”

“Have you ever cheated?” Jacob asked, his mind trying to shoot out every question it had.

“Yes. Many times,” Edward said sadly.

“Oh.”

“But still, I would never cheat on you. And you have the right to be wary of me for that. I promise I’ll work to earn your trust whether we start dating or not,” Edward said calmly. 

“Wow. That was... articulate,” Jacob replied. “I appreciate that. We’ll take it step by step, like you said.”

Jacob ran his fingertips over Edward’s dick and balls then played with his pubic hair. 

“There’s the other question of how you feel about her,” Edward stated as Jacob continued to twist his fingers in the wiry hair.

Jacob sighed. “I know that my pack will... have sex with me and we’re always naked and loving with each other, but they’re all straight. I’m the only queer one. I don’t even know how I identify yet, I just know I like men more. I’m not sure they’d all be supportive and casual about it, they use certain language...”

“That’s where you picked that word up?”

Jacob nodded. “I don’t know. Even if they are supportive...”

“Doesn’t make it any easier or less lonely.”

Jacob nodded again. “Bella is a distraction. She’s my attempt at trying to be straight.” 

“Do you want to come out to them?”

“More than anything.”

“Let’s go then.”

“What?”

“Right now.”

Jacob’s heart raced and he trembled. This was his chance and he wasn’t going to let it go. It would be easier with someone like Edward there, right?

“Uh, o-okay.” 

“Let’s go then,” Edward said, standing up and extending his hand. 

“We should get dressed first.”

“Oh, Jake,” Edward smiled. “When will you realize that nude is better for everything.”

Jacob took his hand.

As much as he wanted time to slow down, they were at the hangout before he could think straight. 

They walked in, still fully nude, their thick cocks long and hanging between their legs. They stood there, observing the pack for a few minutes. Everyone was fully naked, which put Jacob at ease.

Quil and Sam were in the kitchen area making some food — Quil smelled as if Sam had just marked him. Edward smelled it too.

Embry and Jared were wrestling on the ground of the living area. One would get the upper hand and rub his cock all over the others’ face and then they’d switch. 

Finally, nearby on the couches, Paul was plowing into Seth. Both were rock hard and Seth was whining and moaning, trying to stroke himself in rhythm with Paul’s aggressive thrusts. Paul leaned down and soothed Seth with a kiss that lasted a while. 

“Fuck!” Paul yelled. “I’m cumming!” 

Jacob was a little jealous. This is the first time he’d seen Paul fuck someone other than him and he hadn’t seen Seth bottom yet. He felt replaced. 

“I’m knotting him!” Paul yelled again.

Seth cried in pleasure.

Jacob felt more disposable. Paul had never knotted him. 

“Fuck yes, baby,” Paul said. “I love you so much. I love you and only you.”

“I love you, too, Paul. Feel the same way,” Seth replied.

Jacob held back tears. 

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked, looking at Edward.

The other werewolves looked up.

“Forgive my intrusion,” Edward said. “I’m here to help Jake with something.” 

They looked at Jacob. Edward held his hand.

“You guys are my brothers. I love you all so much. And I know we share a special connection in life. But it’s still hard to do this. So just give me a sec,” Jacob said. He didn’t know what he was saying, his mind was blank and his mouth was doing all the work.

He looked at each of their faces as they looked back at him. He could do this. These guys were his family.

“I’m gay.”

And then there was silence.

No one knew what to say, which was unsettling to say the least. Jacob squeezed Edward’s hand. 

“You’re what?” Embry said.

“Gay,” Jacob repeated, this time his voice shook. 

“You’re a fucking fag?” Paul asked. “Are you kidding me?”

“Paul!” Sam snapped.

“No! You’re gonna let a faggot stay in our pack? Let him walk around naked with us? No wonder he’s always begging for our dicks. Fucking perv,” Paul spat, still inside Seth.

Sam looked down. 

Jacob teared up and embarrassedly slinked out into the woods.

“What the hell is wrong with you all?” Edward snapped. He’d kick all their asses if he weren’t so badly outnumbered. He left to find Jacob. 

“Anyways,” Paul said, disgusted. He leaned down and resumed his kiss with Seth. 

“Jared,” Sam called. “Need to mark you now.”

“Okay!” Jared leaned down and gave Embry a quick kiss before going over to Sam. “Outside?”

“No. Right here. On your knees.”

Jared nodded and got on his knees. Sam held his dick steady.

Edward found Jacob in the forest. He was sitting down against a tree with his head in his hands.

“I’m so sorry,” Edward said. “I shouldn’t have made you do that.”

“Not your fault,” Jacob replied. “They’re fucking horrible. Every one of them.”

“Maybe some of them just didn’t want to stand up and be the odd one out,” Edward sighed, sitting down next to Jacob and taking one of his hands in his own.

“I don’t care. If they’re not willing to stand up against it then they don’t really care about me,” Jacob huffed.

Edward nodded and shrugged. “You’ve got a point.” He kisses Jacob’s fingers. 

“And they’ve all used that word. Usually just in a playful way. This was the first time I’ve heard any of them use it to be hurtful. I guess when it comes down to it, they show their true colors and allegiances,” Jacob mumbled, his voice getting choked up. 

“All of them have used it?” 

“And me,” Jacob nodded.

“That’s different. You’re queer. It’s internalized.”

“I guess.”

“Even Seth?” Edward asked.

Jacob nodded again. “They made him say it one day.”

“God,” Edward scoffed. 

“Fuck them,” Jacob spat. “I’m so done.”

“Good. Then you can move in with me right away,” Edward smiled. “We can build it from the ground up together.”

“Naked the whole time?” Jacob asked, half joking.

“Absolutely.” Edward reached down and ran his fingertips along Jacob’s cock.

“Well then, I believe we’re moving in together.”

“I don’t think so,” a voice said.

They looked up to see Sam standing and watching them, still nude.

“Fuck off,” Jacob scoffed.

“That’s no way to speak to your alpha,” Sam growled.

“Listen, man,” Edward interjected, standing up between the two werewolves. “He’s not going back with you. That’s not a safe environment for him.”

Sam clenched his jaw. “I wasn’t speaking to you, vampire,” Sam seethed. He went to grab Jacob, but Edward held his ground between them. 

“Jacob, I’ll talk to the guys, okay?” Sam spat, sizing up Edward. “I’ll make them cut it out.”

“You just stood there, Sam. While Paul said all that shit to me. No one said a fucking thing to stop him,” Jacob said, his voice cracking. 

“Jake, they’re just being stupid. They don’t mean it. And you can toughen up.”

“Fuck off, man,” Edward said. “He doesn’t need tougher skin against slurs.”

“Jacob, tell this piece of shit to lay off. You’re part of the pack. You can’t just run away and abandon us all,” Sam said, stepping forward and staring Edward down. They were close enough where their dicks were touching.

Everyone could feel each other’s rage and it was only building.

“Yo, Sam,” a voice called. “You get the fag yet?” It was Paul, of course.

Edward didn’t think. He just launched himself at Paul.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought and what you think will happen next!!! thanks for reading!


End file.
